Breaking the Habit
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This fic is set when Yusuke is fighting Suzaku. Yusuke is trying to figure out what he is fighting for and why. Things don't happen excatly like they do in the show. Character Death.


.Nicole: Ok… I know I should be updating my other ficz or my website, but I just couldn't help but get this one out… Sorry to all of you who are waiting for updates on my other fics… Also, if you don't know this already, this is a songfic for Linkin Park's song Breaking the Habit.

Warnings: This is my first non-yaoi fic…. Well, songfic…. So lets hope I'll do a good job on it… There's some angst… Also, this fic is set when Yusuke is fighting Suzaku, but things don't go like the do in the anime… There will also be character death… well, hope u enjoy it.

~Lyrics~

Thoughts

"Words"

~Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again~

How can this guy be so strong… Nothing I do is even leaving a scratch! Yusuke's inner voices screamed right before Suzaku hit him hard across the face then flew above him and kicked him down to the ground.

"Pathetic human, when will you learn that someone as weak and frail as you could never defeat someone like me." Suzaku's arrogant voices came as Yusuke struggled back to his feet.

~I don't want to be the one

The battles always chose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused~

Why me? Why am I always the one stuck fighting? I don't even know how I'm going to beat this guy. Yusuke thought to himself before he lunged at the leader of the four saint beasts, throwing a hard right punch at his head.  
  
Suzaku easily dodged the punch then kneed the teen right in the gut.

~I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight~

Yusuke doubled over from pain while his ears were filled with Suzaku's laughter.

"Well Yusuke, I have to give you some credit, you've survived longer then most humans would have. I'm afraid though, your time for living is about to run out." Suzaku said just before jumping backwards with a flip. He then stuck his right hand in the air. Lightning crashed down upon him as he prepared his attack. "Storm of torment"

The lightning then crackled it's way towards Yusuke, hitting him full forces and causing him to scream at the top of his lunges from the mind numbing pain it produced throughout his entire body.

How can this be happening… Why am I even doing this? That's when Yusuke looked up to the screen, it showed Keiko and Botan just barely escaping from some men controlled by the Makai insects. Keiko…

~Clutching my cure

I tightly close the door

I try and catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again~

Yusuke slowly raised himself up so that he was on his hands and knees, panting, trying to regain his breath. He then looked up at Suzaku, who wore a smug grin on his face.

"Back for more so soon?" He taunted.

"Yeah," Yusuke began as he raised himself upright while clutching his right side, "You think your pathetic little lightning bolt was going to keep me down?"

Suzaku just smirked at Yusuke's comment then raised his hand into the again to prepare his attack. "Storm of Torment."

Yusuke pointed his finger towards Suzaku and yelled out, "Spirit gun!"

The two attacks headed strait towards each other, and then collided with a big flash of light before Suzaku's attack won out and hit Yusuke, knocking him back down.

~I don't want to be the one

The battles always chose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused~

Yusuke just laid there for awhile, trying to regain his strength before he slowly started to pull himself back up. Right as Yusuke Had gotten back his feet, Suzaku came right at him and punched him in his gut causing him to grasp his sides in pain.

"Stupid, pathetic human! Why don't you just stay down and let me kill you?"

Yusuke starred up at his adversary with a look of pain on his face. … Why don't I just stay down… I don't even want to really fight him… Do I?… I just don't know anymore.

~I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight~

Suzaku starred down at the team who was obviously caught up in an eternal argument with himself. He then grabbed Yusuke by his shirt collar and lifter him into the air, "Before I kill you, tell me, why are you fighting me?"

Yusuke just scowled down at his opponent without saying a single word.

"Is it for that pathetic little human girl? There is no way she could possible mean that much to you, where you would risk your own life to save hers, could she?" Sasaku demanded from Yusuke, slightly shaking him.

~I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends~

Keiko… Does she mean that much to me? And what about the others, Botan, my mom, and all the other people on the earth… Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted when Suzaku flung him hard up against a wall.

"Pathetic, have I beat you so badly that you can not even talk?" Suzaku taunted as Yusuke's basically limp body slid to the ground.

I can't let it end like this…. That would make all the work I've done a complete waste of time! I will kill him, no matter what… He won't leave here alive. Yusuke decided before forcing himself to his feet once again.

With a shocked look on his face, Suzaku asked, "How can you still get up?"

"Because, I'm not going to set by and just let everything I care about be destroyed." Yusuke said while starring Suzaku dead in the eyes.

"So this is how you want to end it then?" Suzaku asked while beginning to prepare himself for what most likely would be his final attack.

Yusuke followed suit and began his preparation for his attack also.

~I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some charity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight~

"Storm of torment!"

"Sprit Gun!"

… The final attacks were made, final blow struck, last breaths were taken…

So it ended, Suzaku dead, the flute destroyed, our hero finally understanding what he was fighting for all along. Now, he'll never have to fight again…

Nicole: Well, there you go, I hope you all like it… So um make sure you review and tell me what you think.


End file.
